lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
A Smidge of Midge
A Smidge of Midge is the fifth episode of the third season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. In this episode, Barbie's old friend, Midge, arrives at the Dreamhouse, announcing that she is moving to Malibu. Barbie, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea then give her a makeover. Summary The beginning of the video is the theme song of the Main Title Theme. The image first appears with an old-fashioned, classic black-and-white theme opening reading "A Smidge of Midge". Barbie is about to dust a statute when the doorbell rings. Barbie goes to the Foyer and opens the door to someone she calls Midge when at first she says: "Midge?". Barbie hugs her and says: "My best old bestie! What a surprise!" much to Midge's surprise since Midge claims she sent her a telegram a month ago. Barbie is confused and asks "A tele-what?" with the laughtrack playing. Barbie then explains about Midge and about how she is her best friend from Willows, Wisconsin, and how Willows is a bit behind the times there on the confessional couch. Midge then tells Barbie she has the "grooviest" of news and that she is moving to Malibu. Skipper appears with Stacie and Chelsea and Skipper tells Midge she looks like one of those movies on that channel "nobody ever watches", causing a laughtrack to play, which Skipper asks about if anyone else hears it, and also causing Chelsea to laugh. Barbie says: "Guys, this is Midge", introducing Midge to her sisters, and they all greet her, which Midge does not understand, and awkwardly says: "Hello?". Skipper tells her they're off to the skatepark and Chelsea says that Stacie is going to teach her how to "grind an Ollie", but when they leave, Midge asks Barbie if she understood any of that dialogue. In the kitchen, Barbie asks Midge if she wants a snack and Midge is amazed and surprised by the turning table Barbie has in her Dreamhouse, so she plays around with it, going from a Schlond Poofa to Blissa to even the cupcake maker, which immediately turns on, and spits out cupcakes in Midge's face. Midge gets upset, saying she broke it, but Barbie tells her of course she didn't, and bends down with the doll joints making clicking sounds of bending down, and Midge gets shocked and surprised that Barbie is fully articulated. Midge says she can only do this, does the action, and gets hurt moving her back that position and gets up, with a dizzy soundtrack, like the laughtrack, going on, while she holds her head. Ryan comes in saying, "Great news, Barbie! I wrote a seven-act rock-opera about you!" which causes Midge to turn around and develop a crush on him. Ryan begins with starting a song by saying: "Ohhhhhh!", stretching out the sound "Oh!" but Barbie asks if how 'bout they hear that later, and introduces him to Midge. Midge says "Hi" while waving and does a snorting laugh while asking where Ryan got "those wig-on threads", referring to his clothes and giggles. Ryan claims he'll come back when "throwback pal" here is thrown back. Ryan quickly leaves and seeing Ryan causes Midge to say: "Va va va voom!", while Midge gets a "brainwave" and tells Barbie she can give her a makeover, turning her from flashback to flash-fabulous! Barbie loves the idea, calling it awesome, and she and her sisters then get to work. It takes a long time, but after a while, they finally complete their work, with Barbie highfiving Stacie with a blush pad in her hand, and Skipper high-fiving Chelsea. Later it is shown that Ryan forgot his sheet music and he sees Midge coming down the stairs looking hot and fierce! (While she tosses her hair). Ryan's mouth opens, and he rushes over to Midge saying "Wow...Madge!" with Midge simply correcting him. Ryan tells Midge if things with him and Barbie don't work out, they can possibly go somewhere and possibly do something. But Midge ruins it, saying, "Like, crazy, man!" and says a bunch of old-timey phrases, causing Stacie to facepalm herself and for Ryan to quickly drive away. Midge gets sad about this, sadly sighing, but Barbie cheers her up, suggesting to go to Zuma the beach, for some surfing, which Midge happily agrees and says she'll get her sunscreen and she'll get her board; she does, and she says: "Let's hit the waves!" but when she tries to get through the door with her board she has her board turned side-way instead of up to down and bumps into the door and falls down. Barbie laughs with the laughtrack and says Midge is gonna fit in just fine, with Skipper asking "Seriously? Does nobody hear that?" with Barbie shrugging and Chelsea laughing behind her hand while looking at Stacie, and the scene zooms into Skipper's face with her frowning and old-time music playing. Locations featured * Dreamhouse Living Room *Dreamhouse Foyer *Dreamhouse Kitchen Quotes Va va va voom! Character Appearances Trivia *This episode releases that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Despite growing up there, Barbie does not know what a telegram is, or has simply forgotten what it is. * Ryan mistakenly called Midge "Madge". *A laugh track can be heard multiple times in this episode. Episode Guide